


Back Home

by Tiefgelegte_Hochstaplerin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefgelegte_Hochstaplerin/pseuds/Tiefgelegte_Hochstaplerin
Summary: Delsin gets a short break from healing the Akomish...





	Back Home

Delsin nearly tumbled into the couch when he looked for Desmond in the make-shift kitchen of the longhouse. He was so exhausted.

“You’re already at the couch. Sit down.” Normally Delsin would have argued but his limbs and head were heavy, so he unceremonially plopped down into the cushion. The contours of his boyfriend’s back swam in and out of sharpness. A small smile came to his lips. Never thought he would get a boyfriend out of this mess – especially not someone badass like Desmond.

With a small clank Desmond put the pan aside before turning around. “Hungry?”, he asked. Any other day Delsin would have loved the smell of Desmond’s self-made meals but today he wanted to puke at it. He shook his head. Desmond nodded, turned the stove off and fished a soda out of the mini fridge.

“Can’t you make me one of your famous cocktails?”, Delsin half-joked. Desmond sat beside him, pressing the soda can into his hand.

“Not going to serve drinks to boyfriends who just exhausted themselves with conduit powers”, he softly scolded.

“Worth a try.” Delsin gave a half-smile. His hands shook when he opened the soda can. It had grown quiet in the longhouse around them. Most people were up and running again after Delsin had removed the concrete from their bones. Hospital beds had been moved back to their original place. This little kitchen was now tucked away in a corner with a few meters empty space between it and the next make-shift room. It was isolated.

“Rest, Delsin.” Desmond’s fingers carefully treated along Delsin’s neck.

“There are still some people I need to help”, Desmond protested, but it was a weak one. He was so tired. He didn’t understand it. In Seattle he had used his powers much more than today in the longhouse…

“They will understand that you need sleep, too. They know you are still human.” Delsin looked at his boyfriend; the dark hair, the distinctive nose and jaw, the scar at his mouth. Said mouth was curved in a smile Delsin knew very well by now – a sliver of home and love, a warm and cozy blanket put around his mind. He sighed, all tension suddenly leaving his body. He couldn’t even tell Desmond how much he hated him and his smile for that. By the soft chuckle, Desmond already knew.

“Lay down for a bit. I’m not going anywhere.” With a groan Delsin put the soda can down before indeed laying down. His head found place in Desmond’s lap, face against his stomach. He didn’t want to see anything from the longhouse, anything that reminded him of the lives lost because of him, the pain, Reggie… Delsin’s attempt not to cry at the thought of his brother came out as a broken hiccup. His chest tucked painfully, the sinking cold feeling coming back.

Desmond shifted a little, then his hoodie landed over Delsin’s body. There wasn’t the usual teasing or protest from Delsin and yeah, maybe he needed a break for a minute. Desmond’s smell and warmth was all around him, a protective and save barrier between him and the world. Desmond had taken out a D.U.P. control point without anyone noticing, he would be able to kill anything coming to disturb Delsin.

Nifty fingers slid under Desin’s beanie, massaging his scalp. Delsin closed his eyes, unable to resist any longer. This, he never wanted this to end. He longed for a day where this would be the only thing on his mind – being with Desmond, comfortable with his need for comfort. Now, there still were pictures in his head, disturbing any peaceful thought. Betsy and the other Akomish pinned with concrete; pictures of cells and experiments that weren’t his to remember; Augustine’s cold, satisfied face whenever she managed to hurt him; Reggie hanging over the deep water with concrete at his feet and Delsin unable to do anything and… Desmond’s thumb stroke soothingly behind his ear, his boyfriend clearly sensing his distress.

“It will take time, Delsin. Let it. Supressing it will make it worse.” There was something about the way Desmond talked that Delsin had never figured out. Sentences like this should sound flat as they do from most people. But not from Desmond. He sounded old like he had already lived four lives and more. It never seemed to quite fit with his usual snarky, for-fucks-sake attitude. With his own quest Delsin had never stopped to ask about all the curious things of one Desmond Miles – not the killing ability, not the black arm… All that had made Reggie wary about the bartender, had made Delsin feel safe.

“Will not”, Delsin promised, muffled against Desmond’s shirt.

“You’re doing something for Reggie?”

“There's a big advertisement with his face on it…”

“I think he will appreciate it this time”, Desmond giggled. The thought brought tears to Delsin’s eyes. “If you need help…” Now it was Delsin’s turn to snicker at the quite pressing tone in Desmond’s voice.

“You just don’t want to be alone with Betsy again.”

“Nooooo?”

“Des, I told you, she already likes you. She’s just messing with you for good measure.”

“Still. I am not entirely convinced she will not use the stapler against me…or curse me.”

“You are stereotyping”, Delsin accused jokingly at Desmond’s believes.

“Oh, believe me, this is very serious. I don’t need to deal with Gods again. Had enough for a multitude of lives.” Tired Delsin shifted.

“So, you’re gonna tell me about your arm and all that? Still curious why you are deadlier than me.” There was a brief moment of silence, then:

“Do what you need to do now, Del. And when you healed enough, we can go into that territory.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Wow, we are finally doing it, ha?” Desmond laughed at that and happiness bubbled in Delsin’s chest. His mind grew heavier with every second. “I warn you. Nothing happens in this place. Ready to bore yourself to death?”

“I have you as a boyfriend. I don’t think boring will be on the agenda. And even if, I am so ready for it.” Delsin smiled.

“You’re the best”, he slurred. “Never leave.”

“You, too”, he heard before finally sinking into the blackness of sleep. He didn’t registered the rest of Desmond’s whispered words. “I will not leave. Minerva knows better than to break her promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Desmond to have the chance of a calm, normal life. So for this OS there was a promise made by Minerva to Desmond to ensure that. But, Desmond met Delsin so goodbye calm life xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short piece. I will always be happy about a kudo or comment.  
> Have a nice day! =)


End file.
